zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Bokoblin (Skyward Sword)
Cursed Bokoblins are enemies from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. They are undead Bokoblins dwelling deep within the Ancient Cistern and having been reanimated by their hatred of the world. They tend to assault Link in large groups and attack by wrapping themselves around Link and biting him, in a similar fashion to Skulltulas and ReDeads from previous games in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. In addition to dealing damage, the bite also inflicts a jinx effect on Link, preventing him from using his items. Description They have an instinctive fear of pure, shiny items, leading Fi to deduce that holding out a Sacred Shield, or one of its upgrades, will keep them at bay. Raising and lowering the shield is an effective way of controlling their movements, allowing Link lure them in by lowering it (allowing him to use a bomb or unleash a Spin Attack) or raising it to give Link some breathing room. A similar effect may be achieved by charging a Skyward Strike and pointing the sword at them. Using the Whip stuns them temporarily, without delivering any damage. Cursed Bokoblins are highly durable, making the Fatal Blow very useful against them. An effective method for dealing with them is to use a Bomb and then hold up a Sacred Shield or one of its upgrades to make them stay in one place (as he can use the shield to control their movements by raising & lowering the shield, the Cursed Bokoblins also tend to back away from the shield slowly) long enough for the Bomb to explode, which is quite effective at eliminating several of them at once. Due to the numbers in which they appear in the Ancient Cistern, they are useful for farming the Evil Crystals they drop. Notably, when Link is climbing a long rope leading from the dark basement of the Ancient Cistern to an upper level, Cursed Bokoblins attempt to give chase by climbing up after him. This point can be exploited to farm Evil Crystals from them, as another group appears every time Link tries to climb up the rope (after he has defeated the previous group of Cursed Bokoblin). Link can drop down every time they spawn and defeat them then climb back up the rope to make another group spawn. This process can be repeated as many times as needed, however they stop respawning there when Link climbs up the rope and out of the basement. Cursed Bokoblins also appear when summoned during the battle with Koloktos, though they are significantly less durable than those encountered elsewhere. Link can also slay these with a single strike from one of the Massive Swords seen during the battle, and Koloktos itself will also destroy any who happen to be in range when it strikes. They are also found in the second Stalmaster battle. Fi's Note See also * Bokoblin * Bokoblin Summoner * Technoblin * Cursed Bokoblin (Breath of the Wild) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Undead Category:Blins